Organic acids, and combinations thereof, have been identified for use in a wide variety of compositions, including in compositions for oral care. For example, International Publication No. WO2012/001347 describes oral health compositions comprising extracts from shiitake mushroom, chicory, and/or raspberry, and low-molar mass fractions derived from the extracts. These compositions as described may comprise, or may be supplemented, with one or more of the following compounds: quinic acid, adenosine, inosine, trans-aconitic acid, cis-aconitic acid, oxalic acid, adenosine, and succinic acid. While the reference claims anti-biofilm effects of its compositions via several mechanisms of action, it does not disclose any unexpected benefits resulting from any particular combinations of the above compounds.